


Back together

by neerapen



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post-Hickmanverse, when comics give you lemons write happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything, Steve still wants to have Tony by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back together

**Author's Note:**

> "IMAGINE HICKMAN GIVING US A HAPPY ENDING WITH HAMBURGERS AND MILKSHAKES" said Anna.  
> I couldn't, so I wrote it.

Tony adjusts the glasses on his nose, looking around, and drums his fingers on the bench’s back. His hair look like they were tugged by a kid, then tortured by some kind of animal that mistook him for his cub.

Steve finds it adorable, but he has the feeling that Tony would frown at him if only he tries to hint such a thing. “Rough night?” he asks, stopping in front of the other man, a bag and two cups of strawberry milkshake in his hands.

"So, now you’re talking with me?" Tony says, looking up at him.

Steve twitches his lips and tries to ignore how that hurts and annoys him at the same time. “I didn’t have much of a choice before, since you kept on avoiding everyone, including me.”

"Everyone wanted to kill me," Tony mutters, putting both of his hands on his lap.

Steve knows that, he witnessed it all. He even wanted to agree with them, blame Tony for everything, let him take all the blame, up until he realized how wrong that was, how petty, when all Tony did for them was trying to give them what the Infinity Gauntlet couldn’t achieve.

Steve sighs, shakes his head and hands him over one milkshake. “Are you hungry?” he asks, trying to sound as casual as he manages.

Tony removes the glasses, tilts his head and looks at him. “What’s in the bag?” he retorts, taking the milkshake and sniffing at it.

"Hamburgers," Steve answers, sitting next to him.

"Good," Tony says with a sigh, relaxing his back against the bench. "I’m starving."

Steve smiles, looking at him and thanking God that Tony is still by his side.

They’ll fix everything later, now they can loosen up, find a way to move on and rebuilt their relationship, once again, from scratch.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [here](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/post/84961579299/imagine-hickman-giving-us-a-happy-ending-with)


End file.
